yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters In addition to Normal Monsters, this section also contains monsters who have no confirmed card effects. SkullServant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Skull Servant KeyMace-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Key Mace CloudianSmokeBall-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cloudian - Smoke Ball MokeyMokey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mokey Mokey Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mechanicalchaser SeaSerpentWarriorofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness SerpentNightDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Serpent Night Dragon SkyScout-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sky Scout YaibaRobo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Yaiba Robo CelticGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Celtic Guardian Morinphen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Morinphen GemKnightTourmaline-EN-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Tourmaline GemKnightCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Crystal Haniwa-JP-Anime-AV.png | Haniwa TheStatueofEasterIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Statue of Easter Island GemKnightLapis-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lapis GemKnightSapphire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Sapphire GemKnightGarnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Garnet Wingweaver-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Wingweaver TsumujitheEarthwindStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tsumuji the Earthwind Star ArashitheSkywindStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arashi the Skywind Star TodorokitheEarthboltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Todoroki the Earthbolt Star SenkotheSkyboltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Senko the Skybolt Star LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp WarriorDaiGrepher-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Warrior Dai Grepher DungeonWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dungeon Worm FlameManipulator-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Flame Manipulator AlienShocktrooper-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Alien Shocktrooper BigKoala-JP-Anime-AV.png | Big Koala OjamaYellow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ojama Yellow OjamaGreen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ojama Green OjamaBlack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ojama Black VTigerJet-JP-Anime-AV.png | V-Tiger Jet XHeadCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Head Cannon SkullMariner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Skull Mariner ThunderKid-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Thunder Kid SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Swordsman of Landstar VorseRaider-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Vorse Raider AxeRaider-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Axe Raider CosmoQueen-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cosmo Queen HappyLover-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Happy Lover Tyhone2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tyhone #2 GadgetSoldier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gadget Soldier Effect Monsters SuperheavySamuraiSwordsman-EN-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Swordsman SuperheavySamuraiBlueBrawler-EN-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler SuperheavySamuraiBigBenkei-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei PerformapalSkyMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Sky Magician InjectionFairyLily-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Injection Fairy Lily SonicShooter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sonic Shooter SwiftBirdmanJoe-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Swift Birdman Joe FirestormProminence-JP-Anime-AV.png | Firestorm Prominence InfernalFlameEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Infernal Flame Emperor SpiritofFlames-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit of Flames JinzoLord-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Jinzo - Lord EndymiontheMasterMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Endymion, the Master Magician MorphingJar2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Morphing Jar #2 NeedleWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Needle Worm MorphingJar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Morphing Jar MysticSwordsmanLV4-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mystic Swordsman LV4 MysticSwordsmanLV6-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mystic Swordsman LV6 MysticSwordsmanLV2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mystic Swordsman LV2 BreakertheMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breaker the Magical Warrior CaiustheShadowMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Caius the Shadow Monarch ChaosSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chaos Sorcerer DarkArmedDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Armed Dragon GorztheEmissaryofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gorz the Emissary of Darkness BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Berserk Gorilla PerformapalHipHippo-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Hip Hippo BattleguardKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard King SwampBattleguard-EN-Anime-AV.png | Swamp Battleguard LavaBattleguard-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lava Battleguard OddEyesDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Dragon StargazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV-2.png | Stargazer Magician TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV-2.png | Timegazer Magician PerformapalSwordFish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Sword Fish PerformapalWhipSnake-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Whip Snake AriatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aria the Melodious Diva SonatatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sonata the Melodious Diva MozartatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mozarta the Melodious Maestra KarateMan-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Karate Man BlockSpider-JP-Anime-AV.png | Block Spider TheSixSamuraiYariza-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Six Samurai - Yariza LightningHoverboard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lightning Board PerformapalSkeeterSkimmer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Skeeter Skimmer PowerDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Dart Striker RocketDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rocket Dart Striker UltimateDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Dart Striker TyrantDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tyrant Dragon FluffalBear-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Bear FluffalLeo-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Leo EdgeImpSabres-EN-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Sabres MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mobius the Frost Monarch EschertheFrostVassal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Escher the Frost Vassal MobiustheMegaMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mobius the Mega Monarch AethertheEmpoweringDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aether, the Empowering Dragon BreakertheDarkMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breaker the Dark Magical Warrior Hypnosister-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hypnosister ConstellarAlgiedi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Algiedi ConstellarKaus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Kaus ConstellarVirgo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Virgo ConstellarSombre-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Sombre GemKnightEmerald-EN-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Emerald CanontheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canon the Melodious Diva GemKnightAlexandrite-EN-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Alexandrite SuperheavySamuraiKabuto-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Kabuto XXSaberFulhelmknight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Fulhelmknight XXSaberBoggartKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Boggart Knight XXSaberFaultroll-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Faultroll SuperheavySamuraiScales-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Scales XXSaberRagigura-JP-Anime-AV.png | XX-Saber Ragigura SuperheavySamuraiSoulbangCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon SuperheavySamuraiSoulbreakerArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor SuperheavySamuraiSoulfireSuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit SuperheavySamuraiSoulshieldWall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Cerberus DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Lilith DDNighthowl-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Nighthowl GutsMasterFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Fire GutsMasterHeat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Heat GutsMasterRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Red PerformapalFriendonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Friendonkey PerformapalStampTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Stamp Turtle PerformapalSpikeagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Spikeagle CookpalCluckwheat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Cluckwheat CookpalEggong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Eggong CookpalPumapotato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Pumapotato RoyalCookpalKnightPasta-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta RoyalCookpalPrinceCurry-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Prince Curry RoyalCookpalPrincessPudding-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding CookpalLionion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Lionion CookpalRabbitomato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Rabbitomato RoyalCookpalQueenOmelette-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette RoyalCookpalKingBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal King Burger PerformapalElephammer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Elephammer RaidraptorVanishingLanius-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius QuizMonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Monkey PerformapalBowhopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Bowhopper QuizSphinx-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Sphinx BusterBlader-JP-Anime-AV.png | Buster Blader TreebornFrog-JP-Anime-AV.png | Treeborn Frog DarkDustSpirit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Dust Spirit Maryokutai-JP-Anime-AV.png | Maryokutai VampireBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vampire Baby ElegytheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Elegy the Melodious Diva FreyaSpiritofVictory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Freya, Spirit of Victory SerenadetheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Serenade the Melodious Diva ShopinatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shopina the Melodious Maestra PerformapalSpringoose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Springoose PredictionPrincessCoinorma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Coinorma PredictionPrincessArrowsylph-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Arrowsylph PredictionPrincessPetalelf-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Petalelf PredictionPrincessCrystaldine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Crystaldine PredictionPrincessAstromorrigan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Astromorrigan ConstellarSiat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Siat ConstellarPollux-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Constellar Pollux XSaberPalomuro-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Saber Palomuro GemKnightLazuli-EN-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lazuli SuperheavySamuraiFlutist-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Flutist SuperheavySamuraiTrumpeter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter SuperheavySamuraiSoulpiercer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer SuperheavySamuraiSoulbeads-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads RedMask-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Mask DoodleBeastStego-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodle Beast - Stego DoodleBeastTyranno-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodle Beast - Tyranno AquaactressGuppy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquaactress Guppy AquaactressTetra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquaactress Tetra AquaactressArowana-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquaactress Arowana CCCriticalEye-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C Critical Eye GemKnightObsidian-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Obsidian CrystalRose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Rose SopranotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Soprano the Melodious Songstress GraniteBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Granite Battleguard BoulderBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Boulder Battleguard SuperheavySamuraiBigWaraji-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji SuperheavySamuraiGigagloves-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves ShamanBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shaman Battleguard SuperheavySamuraiBattleball-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Battleball SuperheavySamuraiSoulbusterGauntlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet YosenjuKama1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kama 1 YosenjuKama2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kama 2 YosenjuKama3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kama 3 YosenjuOyam-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Oyam YosenjuKodam-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Kodam FluffalSheep-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Sheep EdgeImpSaw-EN-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Saw EdgeImpChain-EN-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Chain EdgeImpTomahawk-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Tomahawk EdgeImpFrightfuloid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Edge Imp Frightfuloid ThePhantomKnightsofAncientCloak-EN-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak ThePhantomKnightsofSilentBoots-EN-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots SpeedroidTerrortop-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Terrortop SpeedroidTriEyedDice-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ThePhantomKnightsofRaggedGloves-EN-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves SpeedroidDoubleYoyo-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Double Yoyo SpeedroidRazorang-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Razorang HayatetheEarthStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hayate the Earth Star TenmatheSkyStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tenma the Sky Star Gellenduo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gellenduo DarkSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Sentinel PantherWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Panther Warrior DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Lilith DDPandora-EN-Anime-AV.png | D/D Pandora LunalightBlueCat-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Blue Cat AncientGearSoldier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Soldier PerformapalThunderhino-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Thunderhino PerformageDamageJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Damage Juggler OperatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Opera the Melodious Diva RedLamp-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Red Lamp PurpleLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Purple Lamp SuperheavySamuraiBlowtorch-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch GlacialBeastBlizzardWolf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast Blizzard Wolf GlacialBeastPolarPenguin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast Polar Penguin PerformageFlameEater-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Flame Eater PerformageStiltsLauncher-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Stilts Launcher TamtamtheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tamtam the Melodious Diva SlashtheAssaultKnight-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Slash the Assault Knight LunalightPurpleButterfly-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Purple Butterfly PerformageHatTricker-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performage Hat Tricker LunalightWhiteRabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight White Rabbit PerformageTrickClown-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Trick Clown RaidraptorFuzzyLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius RaidraptorSingingLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Singing Lanius AncientGearHuntingHound-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Hunting Hound PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth SpeedroidMenko-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Menko FluffalMouse-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fluffal Mouse PerformachineGadgetGiant-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performachine Gadget Giant TwilightNinjaShingetsu-EN-Anime-AV.png | Twilight Ninja Shingetsu TwilightNinjaNichirintheChunin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin TheLegendaryFisherman-EN-Anime-AV.png | The Legendary Fisherman TheLegendaryFishermanIII-EN-Anime-AV.png | The Legendary Fisherman III FluffalWings-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Wings FluffalOwl-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Owl PerformapalSecondonkey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Secondonkey SuperheavySamuraiTransporter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Transporter SuperheavySamuraiThief-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Thief RaidraptorWildVulture-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raidraptor - Wild Vulture DDBerfomet-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Berfomet DDSwirlSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Swirl Slime DDNecroSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Necro Slime PerformapalSalutiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Salutiger PerformapalHelpprincess-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Helpprincess RoadRavenRenegade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Road Raven Renegade RoadRavenRedQueen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Road Raven Red Queen BlackTyranno-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Black Tyranno LuckyPiedPiper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lucky Pied Piper SpeedroidTaketomborg-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Taketomborg JutteFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jutte Fighter SasumataGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sasumata Gardna SpeedroidRedEyedDice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice SpeedroidOhajikid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Ohajikid Torapart-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Torapart Gonogo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gonogo GateBlocker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gate Blocker VigilanteZeni-EN-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Zeni VigilanteGata-EN-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Gata SuperheavySamuraiSoulhorns-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns SuperheavySamuraiSoulclaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw SuperheavySamuraiDrum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Drum BurningSkullHead-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Burning Skull Head SupersonicSkullFlame-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Supersonic Skull Flame RaidraptorSkullEagle-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Skull Eagle RaidraptorNecroVulture-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Necro Vulture AssaultDog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Dog StygianSecurity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Stygian Security BlackwingGusttheBackblast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Gust the Backblast BlackwingOroshitheSquall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall AssaultBlackwingKunaitheDrizzle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle Cockadoodledoo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cockadoodledoo UniZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Uni-Zombie GhostOgreSnowRabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit MaskedChameleon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Masked Chameleon PlaguespreaderZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Plaguespreader Zombie FlowerCardianPine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Pine FlowerCardianZebraGrass-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Zebra Grass FlowerCardianWillow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Willow FlowerCardianPaulownia-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Paulownia FlowerCardianZebraGrasswithMoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon FlowerCardianPaulowniawithPhoenix-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix FlowerCardianWillowwithCalligrapher-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher FlowerCardianPinewithCrane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Pine with Crane FlowerCardianCherryBlossomwithCurtain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain PerformapalTeeterTotterHopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper PerformapalRainGoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Rain Goat FlowerCardianCloverwithBoar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Clover with Boar FlowerCardianMaplewithDeer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Maple with Deer FlowerCardianPeonywithButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly CommanderGottomsSwordmaster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster FelisLightswornArcher-JP-Anime-AV.png | Felis, Lightsworn Archer ReCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | Re-Cover FireFlintLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Flint Lady SuperheavySamuraiMagnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Magnet ZushintheSleepingGiant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Zushin the Sleeping Giant CatapultTurtle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Catapult Turtle HandcuffsDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Handcuffs Dragon MontageDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Montage Dragon RedSprinter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Sprinter RedResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Resonator TuningMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tuning Magician BlackwingJetstreamtheBlueSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky BlackwingHarmattantheDust-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Harmattan the Dust BlackwingBlizzardtheFarNorth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North SuperheavySamuraiPreppedDefense-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense BattlewaspArbalesttheRapidfire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire BattlewaspStingthePoison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Sting the Poison TwilightNinjaGetsugatheShogun-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun SolotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Solo the Melodious Songstress ScoretheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | Score the Melodious Diva JutteLord-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jutte Lord PerformapalBotEyesLizard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard OddEyesSaberDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon RaidraptorLastStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Last Strix AncientGearHuntingHound-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Hunting Hound GateBlocker2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gate Blocker 2 ThornPrisonerVan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner Van ThornPrisonerDarli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner Darli BattlewaspPintheBullseye-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye BattlewaspTwinbowtheAttacker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker BattlewaspDarttheHunter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter PerformapalInflaterTapir-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Inflater Tapir RaidraptorAvengeVulture-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture RaidraptorPainLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Pain Lanius BlackwingTornadotheReverseWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Tornado the Reverse Wind RaidraptorBoosterStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Booster Strix BlackwingGofutheVagueShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow BlackwingBoratheSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Bora the Spear SpeedroidDenDenDaikoDuke-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke LunalightBlackSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Black Sheep SpeedroidPachingoKart-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Speedroid Pachingo-Kart FilmMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Film Magician BlackwingCalimatheHaze-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Calima the Haze BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind PerformapalLongphoneBull-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Longphone Bull BlackwingDecaytheIllWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Decay the Ill Wind CarrierSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Carrier Sentinel PitchBlackWarwolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pitch-Black Warwolf PredaplantFlytrap-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Flytrap PredaplantMorayNepenthes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Moray Nepenthes EarthboundPrisonerStoneSweeper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper EarthboundPrisonerLineWalker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker RedWarg-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Warg RedGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Gardna EarthboundPrisonerGroundKeeper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper RedMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Mirror DarkResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Resonator ChaosEndMaster-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Chaos-End Master PerformapalLifeSwordsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Life Swordsman MirrorResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Resonator DDLamia-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Lamia SuperheavySamuraiSoulpeacemaker-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker CipherWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Wing EtoileCyber-JP-Anime-AV.png | Etoile Cyber ArmoredogCannonBoxer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Armoredog Cannon Boxer ArmoredogBullCopter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Armoredog Bull Copter CyberPrima-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cyber Prima MechaPhantomBeastMegaraptor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor PerformapalFlipHippo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Flip Hippo DestinyHERODrilldark-JP-Anime-AV.png | Destiny HERO - Drilldark DestinyHERODynatag-JP-Anime-AV.png | Destiny HERO - Dynatag RaidraptorRetrofitLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius CipherTwinRaptor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Twin Raptor CipherMirrorKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Mirror Knight DefenseWall-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Defense Wall DesFrog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Des Frog IndomitableFighterLeiLei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei MagnetWarriorΣ＋-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Magnet Warrior Σ＋ PredaplantSquidDrosera-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Squid Drosera Steamroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Steamroid Drillroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Drillroid Submarineroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Submarineroid DesKangaroo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Des Kangaroo WWingCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | W-Wing Catapult YDragonHead-JP-Anime-AV.png | Y-Dragon Head ZMetalTank-JP-Anime-AV.png | Z-Metal Tank RuffianRailcar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ruffian Railcar AmazonessSpy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Spy AmazonessQueen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Queen ConstructionTrainSignalRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Construction Train Signal Red LittleFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Little Fairy DancingFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dancing Fairy AmazonessTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Tiger ExpressTrainTrolleyOlley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Express Train Trolley Olley AmazonessSwordsWoman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Swords Woman DestinyHERODecider-JP-Anime-AV.png | Destiny HERO - Decider KaikitheSkyStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Kaiki the Sky Star PerformapalPyroLobster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pyro Lobster PerformageStringFigure-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage String Figure Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Cipher Étranger SkullKnight2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Skull Knight #2 FluffalOcto-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fluffal Octo FusionParasite-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Fusioner GuardianBaou-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guardian Baou PenumbralSoldierLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | Penumbral Soldier Lady GuardianTryce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guardian Tryce LuminousSoldier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Luminous Soldier SpeedroidGumPrize-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Gum Prize WindwitchIceBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | Windwitch - Ice Bell WindwitchSnowBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | Windwitch - Snow Bell SpeedroidHorseStilts-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Horse Stilts GladiatorBeastLaquari-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Laquari LyricalLusciniaCobaltSparrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow LyricalLusciniaSapphireSwallow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow GladiatorBeastSecutor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Secutor GladiatorBeastAugustus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Augustus GladiatorBeastMurmillo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Murmillo GladiatorBeastBestiari-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gladiator Beast Bestiari TestApe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Test Ape TestTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Test Tiger DoubleResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Resonator PerformapalUndercoverHippo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Undercover Hippo GladiatorBeastNoxius-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gladiator Beast Noxius AncientGearGadget-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Gadget CyberTutubon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cyber Tutubon AncientGearWyvern-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Wyvern AncientGearReactorDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon AncientGearGolem-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Golem AncientGearBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Box LyricalLusciniaTurquoiseWarbler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler AncientGearHydra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Hydra PerformapalParrotrio-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Parrotrio FutureSamurai-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Future Samurai MagnetChameleon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Magnet Chameleon MahaVailo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Maha Vailo SinisterSerpent-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sinister Serpent MakyuratheDestructor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Makyura the Destructor Jinzo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Jinzo WitchoftheBlackForest-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Witch of the Black Forest WheelofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Wheel of Prophecy HazyFlameSphynx-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Hazy Flame Sphynx VampireLady-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Vampire Lady Mezuki-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mezuki AssaultBeast-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Beast DrillBarnacle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Drill Barnacle CondemnedMaiden-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Condemned Maiden VampireDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Vampire Dragon BeastKingBarbaros-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Beast King Barbaros BaggyPantsLavasaurus-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Baggy Pants Lavasaurus PompadourBlizzardon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Pompadour Blizzardon AstrographSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Astrograph Sorcerer DDGhost-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Ghost HayabusaKnight-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Hayabusa Knight PerformapalNightmareKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Nightmare Knight CipherBiplane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Biplane SpeedroidGlasskull-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Glasskull DestinyHERODreamguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Destiny HERO - Dreamguy SpeedroidFiendmagnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Fiendmagnet PredaplantSarraceniant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Sarraceniant PredaplantDrosophyllumHydra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra Speedroid56Plane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid 5-6-Plane PredaplantCephalotusSnail-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Cephalotus Snail PerformapalRevueDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Revue Dancer PredaplantLilyzard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Lilyzard PredaplantCordyceps-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Cordyceps PerformapalSkyPupil-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Sky Pupil PredaplantOphrysScorpio-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio PredaplantStapeliaWorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Stapelia Worm PredaplantDarlingCobra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predaplant Darling Cobra PredaplantBanksiaOgre-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Predaplant Banksia Ogre PerformapalDropgallop-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Dropgallop PerformapalFlatRat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Flat Rat RaidraptorKingsLanius-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raidraptor - King's Lanius RedGargoyle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Gargoyle BrutalRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brutal Red SuperheavySamuraiHexagon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Hexagon SuperheavySamuraiBushinFudomyoo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudomyo'o NetResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Net Resonator BlackwingKochitheDaybreak-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak BlackwingGladiustheMidnightSun-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun SuperheavySamuraiOtasuKe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Otasu-Ke SuperheavySamuraiKakuGo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Kaku-Go SuperheavySamuraiKobuC-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Kobu-C Ritual Monsters ElementalMistressDoriado-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Elemental Mistress Doriado HungryBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hungry Burger PredictionPrincessTarotrei-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Princess Tarotrei CyberAngelVrash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cyber Angel Vrash CyberAngelNatasha-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cyber Angel Nasatya BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Black Luster Soldier DemiseKingofArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Demise, King of Armageddon TheMaskedBeast-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | The Masked Beast Pendulum Monsters StargazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Stargazer Magician TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Timegazer Magician OddEyesPendulumDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon PerformapalKaleidoscorp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Kaleidoscorp PerformapalTurnToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Turn Toad PerformapalCheermole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Cheermole FlashKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flash Knight FoucaultsCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Foucault's Cannon PerformapalTrampolynx-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trampolynx PerformapalFireMufflerlion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Fire Mufflerlion DDSavantKepler-EN-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Kepler DDSavantGalilei-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Galilei PerformapalPartnaga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Partnaga DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Doom King Armageddon PerformapalLizardraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Lizardraw DDSavantKepler-EN-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Kepler DDSavantGalilei-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Savant Galilei PerformapalSilverClaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Silver Claw PerformapalCamelump-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Camelump PerformapalTrumpWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trump Witch PerformapalDrummerilla-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Drummerilla MayosenjuDaibak-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mayosenju Daibak YosenjuShinchuL-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Shinchu L YosenjuShinchuR-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Shinchu R DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Cerberus DDProudChevalier-EN-Anime-AV.png | D/D Proud Chevalier PendulumstatuePurpleShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulumstatue Purple Shield PendulumstatuePurpleSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulumstatue Purple Sword PendulumstatueWhiteButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulumstatue White Butterfly PendulumstatueWhiteFlower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulumstatue White Flower PendulumstatueRedFiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulumstatue Red Fiend PendulumstatueRedFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulumstatue Red Fairy PendulumstatueYellowScarab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulumstatue Yellow Scarab PendulumstatueBlueWhale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulumstatue Blue Whale XiangshengMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Xiangsheng Magician XiangkeMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Xiangke Magician OddEyesRebellionDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon AbyssActorEvilHeel-EN-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Evil Heel AbyssActorFunkyComedian-EN-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian AbyssActorSuperstar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Superstar PendulumstatueBlackSun-EN-Anime-AV.png | Pendulumstatue Black Sun PerformapalSplashmammoth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Splashmammoth DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D/D Doom King Armageddon DDDOblivionKingAbyssRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok PerformapalPendulumSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer PerformapalMonkeyboard-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Monkeyboard PerformapalGuitartle-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Guitartle PerformapalTrumpanda-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trumpanda PerformagePlushfire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Plushfire PerformageWindDrainer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wind Drainer PerformageMirrorConductor-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performage Mirror Conductor PerformageFireDancer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performage Fire Dancer PerformageBallBalancer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performage Ball Balancer PerformageWaterDancer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performage Water Dancer PerformageWingSandwichman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wing Sandwichman PerformapalBitBiteTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Bit Bite Turtle PerformapalSellshellCrab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Sellshell Crab AbyssActorSassyRookie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie PerformapalTrumpGirl-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Trump Girl SuperheavySamuraiGeneralJade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai General Jade SuperheavySamuraiGeneralCoral-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai General Coral PerformapalOddEyesLightPhoenix-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix PerformapalOddEyesUnicorn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn PerformapalFireflux-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Fireflux AbyssActorExtras-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Extra AbyssActorLeadingLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine PerformageCupTricker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Cup Tricker PerformageBonusDealer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Bonus Dealer PerformageOverlayJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Overlay Juggler PerformageMagicTactician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Magic Tactician PerformapalExtraSlinger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Extra Slinger PerformapalGongato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Gongato TimebreakerMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Timebreaker Magician LunalightWolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Wolf LunalightTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Tiger PerformapalGumgumouton-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Gumgumouton PerformapalBubblebowwow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Bubblebowwow PerformapalRadishHorse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Radish Horse NirvanaHighPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nirvana High Paladin AcrobaticMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobatic Magician DDDChaosKingApocalypse-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse DDSavantThomas-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Thomas DDSavantNikola-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Nikola AbyssActorWildHope-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Wild Hope PerformapalWhimWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Whim Witch DragoncallerMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragoncalling Magician PerformapalLeBellman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Le-Bellman PerformapalChangeraffe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Changeraffe PerformapalSealEel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Seal Eel PerformapalHandstandaccoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Handstandaccoon PerformapalDagDaggerman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Dag Daggerman PerformapalLaughMaker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Laugh Maker PerformageBubbleGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Bubble Gardna PerformageCandyCraftsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Candy Craftsman PerformapalShieldrummer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Shieldrummer PerformapalPararhino-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pararhino OddEyesRagingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon SupremeKingDragonZarc-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Dragon Zarc DDSavantCopernicus-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Copernicus SpiritReactor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit Reactor SpiritTechForcePendulumGovernor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor SpiritCrystalSalamanderCore-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit Crystal - Salamander Core PerformapalFusiongolem-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Fusiongolem MasterSpiritTechForcePendulumRuler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler SpiritCrystalSilpheedCore-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Spirit Crystal - Silpheed Core DDBrownie-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Brownie DDDKnowledgeKingTombConquistador-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador PerformapalDragoRemora-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Drago Remora PerformapalTrapMimic-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trap Mimic SupremeKingGateZero-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Gate Zero SupremeKingGateInfinity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Gate Infinity SupremeKingServantDragonDarkwurm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm SupremeKingServantDragonOddEyes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes Deskbot008-JP-Anime-AV.png | Deskbot 008 Deskbot007-JP-Anime-AV.png | Deskbot 007 Deskbot005-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Deskbot 005 Deskbot006-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Deskbot 006 AbyssActorCurtainRaiser-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser TwilightNinjaJogen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twilight Ninja Jogen TwilightNinjaKagen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twilight Ninja Kagen PerformageFilmsySlimmer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Filmsy Slimmer PerformapalMiracleMirrorabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Miracle Mirrorabbit PerformageReversalDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Reversal Dancer Fusion Monsters GemKnightMasterDiamond-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Gem-Knight Master Diamond FrightfurBear-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Bear GatlingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gatling Dragon GemKnightTopaz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Topaz DDDFlameKingGenghis-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Flame King Genghis SchubertatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Schuberta the Melodious Maestra RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon GemKnightLadyLapisLazuli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon CCCWaterSwordofBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C/C Water Sword of Battle GemKnightLadyBrilliantDiamond-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond GemKnightZirconia-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Zirconia BloomDivatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir FrightfurLeo-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Leo FrightfurSheep-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Sheep FrightfurChimera-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Chimera IdatentheConquerorStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Idaten the Conqueror Star BeastborgPantherPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Panther Predator DDDOracleKingdArc-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc RaijintheBreakboltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raijin the Breakbolt Star FujintheBreakstormStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fujin the Breakstorm Star FireJinntheFlameGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp LunalightCatDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Cat Dancer DoubleAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound TripleAncientGearHuntingHound-EN-Anime-AV.png | Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound FrightfurTiger-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Frightfur Tiger StarvingVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Starving Venom Fusion Dragon FrightfurSabreTooth-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Sabre-Tooth UltimateAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound DDDWaveOblivionKingCaesarRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok LunalightPantherDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Panther Dancer GoyoEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Emperor ChaosAncientGearGiant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chaos Ancient Gear Giant BloomPrimatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir ThornOverserverVandarlizuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma LunalightLeoDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Leo Dancer CCCRockSwordofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle BeastborgWolfKampfer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer EarthboundServantGeoKraken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken EarthboundServantGeoGremlina-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina EarthboundServantGeoGrasha-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha AncientGearHowitzer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Howitzer DDDDragonbaneKingBeowulf-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf FullArmoredogBullFortress-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Full Armoredog Bull Fortress DestinyHERODystopia-JP-Anime-AV.png | Destiny HERO - Dystopia SuperVehicroidJumboDrill-JP-Anime-AV.png | Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill MasterofOz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Master of Oz OjamaKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ojama King VWTigerCatapult-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | VW-Tiger Catapult XYZDragonCannon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XYZ-Dragon Cannon VWXYZDragonCatapultCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon AmazonessLiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Liger AmazonessEmpress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Empress BraveEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ShuratheConquerorStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shura the Conqueror Star PerformageTrapezeForceWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Trapeze Force Witch CaptainLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Captain Lock FrightfurKraken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Kraken MoonProtector-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moon Protector SunProtector-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Protector WindwitchCrystalBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | Windwitch - Crystal Bell GladiatorBeastGyzarus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Gyzarus LyricalLusciniaIndependentNightingale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale GladiatorBeastAndabatae-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Andabatae GladiatorBeastTamerEditor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor UltimateAncientGearGolem-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem ParasiteQueen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Queen ThousandEyesRestrict-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Thousand-Eyes Restrict BSkullDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Black Skull Dragon IgnitionBeastVolcannon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Ignition Beast Volcannon PerformapalGatlinghoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Gatlinghoul MasterSpiritTechForcePendulumRuler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler DestinyHERODuskutopiaguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy GreedyVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon CCCSonicHalberdofBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle SupremeKingServantDragonStarvingVenom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom Synchro Monsters XXSaberGottoms-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | XX-Saber Gottoms ColossalFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Colossal Fighter XSaberSouza-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Saber Souza DDDGustKingAlexander-EN-Anime-AV.jpg | D/D/D Gust King Alexander XSaberWayne-JP-Anime-AV.png | X-Saber Wayne XXSaberHyunlei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XX-Saber Hyunlei SuperheavySamuraiWarlordSusanowo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo HiSpeedroidKendama-EN-Anime-AV.png | Hi-Speedroid Kendama ClearWingSynchroDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon GlacialBeastIcebergNarwhal-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal SuperheavySamuraiOgreShutendoji-EN-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji NaturiaLeodrake-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Naturia Leodrake DDDGustKingAlexander-EN-Anime-AV.jpg | D/D/D Gust King Alexander GoyoChaser-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Chaser HiSpeedroidChanbara-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hi-Speedroid Chanbara GoyoPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Predator MarksmanHeijiType0-JP-Anime-AV.png | Marksman Heiji Type 0 AssaultBlackwingRaikiritheRainShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower BloodMefist-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Crimson Mefist CombatWheel-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Combat Wheel DewlorenTigerKingoftheIceBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier AllyofJusticeLightGazer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ally of Justice Light Gazer JurracMeteor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jurrac Meteor AncientFlamvellDeity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Flamvell Deity WindmillGenex-JP-Anime-AV.png | Windmill Genex PoweredInzektron-JP-Anime-AV.png | Powered Inzektron NaturiaBarkion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Naturia Barkion DragunityKnightVajrayana-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana YaziEviloftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing DragunityKnightGaeBulg-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg MistWurm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mist Wurm ChaofengPhantomoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing BaxiaBrightnessoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing SamsaraDragonofRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth AngelofZera-JP-Anime-AV.png | Angel of Zera FlowerCardianLightshower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Lightshower FlowerCardianBoardefly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Boardefly Cloudcastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cloudcastle VulcantheDivine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vulcan the Divine GoyoDefender-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Defender GoyoKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo King RedWyvern-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Wyvern ScarlightRedDragonArchfiend-EN-Anime-AV.png | Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend CrimsonBlader-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Crimson Blader ThoughtRulerArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Thought Ruler Archfiend AssaultBlackwingKuniyoshitheWhiteRainbow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the White Rainbow AssaultBlackwingKunisadatheWhiteRainbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the White Rainbow SuperheavySamuraiBeastKyubi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi AssaultBlackwingKunifusatheWhiteRainbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the White Rainbow AssaultBlackwingKusanagitheGatheringStorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm BattlewaspHalberdtheCharge-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge BattlewaspBallistatheArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Battlewasp - Ballista the Armageddon FlowerCardianLightflare-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Cardian Lightflare ArchfiendZombieSkull-JP-Anime-AV.png | Archfiend Zombie-Skull HiSpeedroidHagoita-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hi-Speedroid Hagoita GoyoGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Goyo Guardian ThornObserverZuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Observer Zuma BattlewaspAzusatheGhostBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow BattlewaspHamatheConqueringBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow EnlightenmentPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Enlightenment Paladin AssaultBlackwingSayotheRainHider-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain Hider AssaultBlackwingSohayatheRainStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm AssaultBlackwingOnimarutheDivineThunder-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder HiSpeedroidPuzzle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Hi-Speedroid Puzzle CrystalWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon GoyoCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Catapult CCCRockBlasterofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle AssaultBlackwingChidoritheRainSprinkling-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling EarthboundServantGeoGryphon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon EarthboundServantGeoGremlin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin Tatsunoko-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tatsunoko MistBirdClausolas-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mist Bird Clausolas NirvanaHighPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nirvana High Paladin TyrantRedDragonArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend DDDCursedKingSiegfried-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried SuperheavySamuraiNinjaSarutobi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi WindwitchWinterBell-JP-Anime-AV.png | Windwitch - Winter Bell GraydleDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Graydle Dragon SuperheavySamuraiStealthNinja-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Ninja Shinobiashi AllyofJusticeCatastor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Ally of Justice Catastor ColossalFighter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Colossal Fighter DarkStrikeFighter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dark Strike Fighter CelestialWolfLordBlueSirius-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius SupremeKingServantDragonClearWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing SuperheavySamuraiSwordsmith-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith SuperheavySamuraiSteamFiendTetsudoo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai Steam Fiend Tetsudo'o Xyz Monsters ConstellarPleiades-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Pleiades CyberDragonNova-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cyber Dragon Nova HeroicChampionExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Heroic Champion - Excalibur DarkRebellionXyzDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon GachiGachiGantetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gachi Gachi Gantetsu ConstellarPtolemyM7-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Ptolemy M7 DDDWaveKingCaesar-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Wave King Caesar RaidraptorRiseFalcon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rise Falcon RaidraptorBlazeFalcon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon RaidraptorRevolutionFalcon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon ThePhantomKnightsofBreakSword-EN-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ArmoredKappa-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Armored Kappa CatGirlMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cat Girl Magician GearGigantX-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gear Gigant X IceBeastZerofyne-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Ice Beast Zerofyne FairyCheerGirl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Cheer Girl HierophantofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Hierophant of Prophecy DDDMarksmanKingTell-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Marksman King Tell PerformageTrapezeMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Trapeze Magician RaidraptorForceStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Force Strix OddEyesRebellionDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon CCCRockArmorofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle DDDDuoDawnKingKaliYuga-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga RaidraptorFiendEagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle PerformageShadowMaker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Shadow Maker RaidraptorSatelliteCannonFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon RaidraptorUltimateFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon DaigustoEmeral-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Daigusto Emeral MechaPhantomBeastDracossack-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack LeviairtheSeaDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Leviair the Sea Dragon CasteltheSkyblasterMusketeer-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer GalaxyEyesCipherDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon DarkRequiemXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon HeavyArmoredTrainIronwolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf NeoGalaxyEyesCipherDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon LyricalLusciniaAssemblyNightingale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale RaidraptorÉtrangerFalcon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon ThePhantomKnightsofCursedJavelin-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin OddEyesRagingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon TinArchduke-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tin Archduke SuperdimensionalRobotGalaxyDestroyer-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer KingoftheFeralImps-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | King of the Feral Imps BladeArmorNinja-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Blade Armor Ninja DDDBoulderKingDarius-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Boulder King Darius SupremeKingServantDragonDarkRebellion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion PerformageTrapezeHighMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Trapeze High Magician Monster Tokens HippoToken-EN-Anime-AV-NC.png | Hippo Token MonsterPieToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Monster Pie Token EvasiveEvasionToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Evasive Evasion Token VagueShadowToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Vague Shadow Token BlackwingToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Blackwing Token MechaPhantomBeastToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mecha Phantom Beast Token ProtectorsShieldToken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Protector's Shield Token BenkeiToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Benkei Token RedToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Red Token PredaplantToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Predaplant Token Spell Cards HippoCarnival-EN-Anime-AV.png | Hippo Carnival ChainStrike-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Chain Strike MoltenDestruction-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Molten Destruction Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Mind Control MagicalCitadelofEndymion-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Magical Citadel of Endymion DianKetotheCureMaster-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dian Keto the Cure Master FoolishBurial-JP-Anime-AV.png | Foolish Burial HeavyStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heavy Storm MonsterReborn-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Monster Reborn CastleofChaos-EN-Anime-AV.png | Castle of Chaos FeastoftheWildLV5-EN-Anime-AV.png | Feast of the Wild LV5 Evasion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Evasion Miracle-EN-Anime-AV.png | Miracle WonderBalloons-EN-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Balloons BattleguardMagic-EN-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Magic PlainPlain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Plain Plain TheHumbleSentry-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Humble Sentry ALegendaryOcean-JP-Anime-AV.png | A Legendary Ocean AcidicDownpour-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acidic Downpour AmazonessVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Village BrainResearchLab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Research Lab Canyon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canyon ClosedForest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Closed Forest PrisonTowerofDarkville-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prison Tower of Darkville DragonRavine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragon Ravine Forest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Forest GaiaPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gaia Power Geartown-JP-Anime-AV.png | Geartown GhostrickMuseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ghostrick Museum HarpiesHuntingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harpies' Hunting Ground JurassicWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jurassic World KarakuriShowdownCastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Karakuri Showdown Castle MadolcheChateau-JP-Anime-AV.png | Madolche Chateau MausoleumoftheEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mausoleum of the Emperor MorphtronicMap-JP-Anime-AV.png | Morphtronic Map Mountain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mountain MysticPlasmaZone-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystic Plasma Zone Pandemonium-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pandemonium RisingAirCurrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rising Air Current SavageColosseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Savage Colosseum ShrineofMistValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shrine of the Mist Valley Sogen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sogen TheGatesofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Gates of Dark World Umi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umi Umiiruka-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umiiruka VampireKingdom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vampire Kingdom Wasteland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wastelands Wetlands-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wetlands XyzTerritory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Territory Yami-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yami ZombieWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie World TributeTrade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Trade Mimiclay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mimiclay CricketClose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cricket Close DrawMuscle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Draw Muscle TheWildestWest-EN-Anime-AV.png | The Wildest West SweetsIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sweets Island ToyVendor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Vendor FusionRecovery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Recovery CandyShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Shower Nanana-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nanana InstantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Instant Fusion Polymerization-EN-Anime-AV.png | Polymerization ToyParade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Parade CandyCoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Coat TributeCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Carnival PhantomKnightsSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Knights' Spear ThePhantomKnightsofShadowVeil-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil MysticalSpaceTyphoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystical Space Typhoon CosmicSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Sanctuary CosmicArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Arrow ConstellarTempest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Tempest ConstellarStarCradle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Star Cradle TwinkleComet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twinkle Comet MagicalStarIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Star Illusion CrystalCorridor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Corridor GemKnightFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Fusion 1stMovementSolo-JP-Anime-AV.png | 1st Movement Solo SwordsCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sword's Cemetery ExtremeSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Extreme Sword SaberReflection-JP-Anime-AV.png | Saber Reflection AcrobaticCircus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobatic Circus DarkContractwiththeGate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Gate DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Swamp King HighDive-JP-Anime-AV.png | High Dive WonderChance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Chance ShowtimeStreet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Showtime Street IllusionDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Dance ExchangingNotes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Exchanging Notes GoGoGuts-JP-Anime-AV.png | Go Go Guts! IllusionFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Fire ChaosKitchen-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Chaos Kitchen MonsterMicrowave-JP-Anime-AV.png | Monster Microwave FreezeFreezer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Freeze Freezer BattleBurner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Burner RegalRecipes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Regal Recipes SpicySpice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spicy Spice VictoryTopping-JP-Anime-AV.png | Victory Topping FoodFraud-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Fraud EnergyBiscuits-JP-Anime-AV.png | Energy Biscuits IllusionBalloons-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Balloons QuizQuest-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Quiz Quest QuizQuestExtraStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Quest - Extra Stage PotofGreed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pot of Greed PerformapalRecasting-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Recasting DoubleIt-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double It!! AutonomousActionUnit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Autonomous Action Unit CardsfromtheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cards from the Sky CestusofDagla-JP-Anime-AV-AA.png | Cestus of Dagla TheFountainintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Fountain in the Sky TheSanctuaryintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Sanctuary in the Sky Fortuneterror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortuneterror PredictionRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Ritual LockDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lock Draw RaidraptorNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Nest ConstellarTwinkle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Twinkle UnicornBeacon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Unicorn Beacon GottomsSecondCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gottoms' Second Call DimensionXyz-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dimension Xyz OverSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over Sword BigReturn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Big Return SunValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Valley AquariumStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Stage AquariumSet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Set AquariumLighting-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Lighting ShutterLayer1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shutter Layer 1 SunshineSmile-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sunshine Smile ShutterLayer2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shutter Layer 2 MontageFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Montage Fusion InfiniteBridges-JP-Anime-AV.png | Infinite Bridges BrilliantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brilliant Fusion CalamityCove-JP-Anime-AV.png | Calamity Cove SunsetStronghold-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sunset Stronghold YosenTrainingGrounds-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Training Grounds YosenWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Whirlwind BigEscape-JP-Anime-AV.png | Big Escape Invisibility-JP-Anime-AV.png | Invisibility MagicianManipulation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magician Manipulation BurningBarrel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Burning Barrel NeoHeartlandCity-EN-Anime-AV.png | Neo Heartland City FrightfurFactory-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Factory RaidraptorSymbol-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Symbol FusionConscription-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Conscription MirrorBarrier-EN-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Barrier SutureRebirth-EN-Anime-AV.png | Suture Rebirth RankUpMagicRaptorsForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force FrightfurFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Fusion RankUpMagicRevolutionForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-AV.png | Emergency Provisions SpeedRecovery-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speed Recovery ShockSurprise-EN-Anime-AV.png | Shock Surprise BambooBattleground-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bamboo Battleground MagicStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magic Star Sword MadHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mad Hurricane BeastborgFusioner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Fusioner DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Swamp King QuartetofQuandry-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quartet of Quandry FlameBall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Ball FrontlineFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frontline Fusion BlindingBlizzard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blinding Blizzard Pianissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pianissimo DeFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | De-Fusion SlowTempo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Tempo BubbleBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bubble Barrier AncientArmageddonGear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Armageddon Gear SynchroCracker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Synchro Cracker LunarEclipse-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lunar Eclipse NinjitsuArtofHazyDuplication-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication LunaLightPerfume-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Perfume MinuteMeal-EN-Anime-AV.png | Minute Meal Inlet-EN-Anime-AV.png | Inlet FlameGuard-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Guard FlameChain-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Chain FlameSurge-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Surge EdgeNightmare-EN-Anime-AV.png | Edge Nightmare AbyssScriptFantasyMagic-EN-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic ShuffleReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shuffle Reborn PierofPeril-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Landslide Victory Pier SmileWorld-EN-Anime-AV.png | Smile World ThunderCrash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thunder Crash MagicalSkyMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Sky Mirror Dimensionizer-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dimensionizer VioletFlash-EN-Anime-AV.png | Violet Flash SpeedWorldNeo-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speed World Neo Crossover-EN-Anime-AV.png | Crossover GuardCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guard Cover ZeroPenalty-EN-Anime-AV.png | Zero Penalty PerformanceHurricane-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performance Hurricane BoundWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bound Wand WonderWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Wand OneShotWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | One-Shot Wand HotSurprise-EN-Anime-AV.png | Hot Surprise PerformanceMageHurricane-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performance Mage Hurricane RaidraptorCall-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Call RankUpMagicRaidForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force RaptorsUltimateMace-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Ultimate Mace MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Stone Excavation NoblemanofCrossout-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nobleman of Crossout HarpiesFeatherDuster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harpie's Feather Duster FlowerGathering-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Gathering FlowerStacking-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower Stacking SuperKoiKoi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Super Koi Koi PendulumStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Storm PendulumClimax-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Climax Illumination-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illumination AbyssStageTreasureBoatoftheLuckySeven-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Stage - Boat of the Lucky Seven SoundRebound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sound Rebound EmergencyTeleport-JP-Anime-AV.png | Emergency Teleport SummonersArt-JP-Anime-AV.png | Summoner's Art OneforOne-JP-Anime-AV.png | One for One CurtainClap-JP-Anime-AV.png | Curtain Clap RaidraptorRig-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rig XyzRescue-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rescue Xyz SmashingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smashing Ground MindTrust-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mind Trust EvasiveEvasion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Evasive Evasion CrossoverAcceleration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crossover Acceleration AgainsttheWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Against the Wind BrainControl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Control IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyShuriken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken StandUp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Stand Up SummoningSwarm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Summoning Swarm Fortissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortissimo Recardination-JP-Anime-AV.png | Recardenation SynchroGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Synchro Gift CardPreparation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sneaky Sleeve TakeFlight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flight PipingPipes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Piping Pipes SuperAllIn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Super All-In! Overpass-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overpass ZombieHeart-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie Heart GoyoArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Arrow BattleLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Lock DoubleRebornLevel4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Reborn Level 4 NoAction-JP-Anime-AV.png | No Action AbyssPropWildWagon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Stage Prop - Escape Stage Coach AbyssScriptOpeningCeremony-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony HiSpeedReLevel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hi-Speed Re-Level RankUpMagicDoomDoubleForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force MagicalPendulumBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Pendulum Box BattleChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Change DamageBanish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Damage Banish AncientGearChaosFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chaos Ancient Gear Fusion RankUpMagicSoulShaveForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force ReFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Re-Fusion GapPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gap Power RevivalSwarm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Revival Swarm Acceleration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acceleration MatchPump-JP-Anime-AV.png | Match Pump Encore-JP-Anime-AV.png | Encore ChargingBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Charging Blade RaidraptorSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Sanctuary RaidraptorRapidXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rapid Xyz SkyExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sky Excalibur RankUpMagicSkipForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force RushRecklessly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rush Recklessly Rejuvenation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rejuvenation NightmareCriticalLoop-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nightmare Critical Loop CriticalTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Critical Tuning CriticalOverlay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Critical Overlay SuperHippoCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Super Hippo Carnival CatastropheDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Catastrophe Draw SupremeWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme Wing AmazingPendulum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazing Pendulum FrightfurSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Sanctuary EarthboundPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prison HarmonicSynchroFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harmonic Synchro Fusion MagicalThunder-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Thunder Detour-JP-Anime-AV.png | Detour EarthboundTundra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Tundra Sergey'sActionCard.png | Unnamed Action Card EarthboundRescue-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Rescue Tenacity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tenacity EarthboundFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Fusion SoulFist-JP-Anime-AV.png | Soul Fist DoubleDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Draw FireReleaseTechnique-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Release Technique AncientGearMagicShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Magic Shield ForbiddenDarkContractwiththeSwampKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King BreakRuin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Ruin CipherInterfere-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Interfere AbyssScriptFireDragonsLair-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Abode of the Fire Dragon AbyssActorsCostumeBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor's Costume Box AbyssCostumeSwordoftheValiant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Abyss Costume - Sword of the Valiant AbyssCostumeShieldoftheDwarf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Abyss Costume - Shield of the Dwarf DoubleExposure-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Exposure MachineAngelRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | Machine Angel Ritual DPressure-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Pressure DDeathMatch-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Death Match ThePhantomKnightsRankUpMagicLaunch-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch RaptorsInterceptForm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Intercept Form AttackForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Attack Force Predaponics-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predator Planter FlashFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Instant Fusion FrontlineBase-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frontline Base IronCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Iron Call FairyPowder-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Powder TheWarriorReturningAlive-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Warrior Returning Alive AmazonessMagicalMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Magical Mirror LimiterRemoval-JP-Anime-AV.png | Limiter Removal SlowLife-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Life MiracleRocketShow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Rocket Show RaidraptorIronHeart-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Iron Heart RankUpMagicEscapeForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force AmazonessSpellcaster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Spellcaster AncientGearDoubleImitate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Double Imitate AncientGearScrapFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion QuickGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quick Guard CipherDiffusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Diffusion WireMeshChainDeathmatch-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch DelayArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Delay Armor ScaleUp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Scale Up PerformanceExchange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Exchange BiAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bi-Attack MiracleFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Fire PaperDoll-JP-Anime-AV.png | Paper Doll SelectionofMiracle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Selection of Miracle ShootingStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shooting Star Sword Assault-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Revival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Revival RankUpMagicCipherAscension-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension PowerCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Crystal FireCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Crystal CursedCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cursed Crystal GrandNavalBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Grand Naval Battle SpeedroidScratch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Scratch RankUpMagicCipherPursuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Pursuit GalaxyEyesNova-JP-Anime-AV.png | Galaxy-Eyes Nova WindCallingBellChime-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wind-Calling Bell Chime CalloftheWindwitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Call of the Windwitch SteponShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Step on Shadow JungleofPredatorsPredatorJungle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Jungle of Predators - Predator Jungle LyricalLusciniaBirdSong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song LyricalLusciniaBirdStrike-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Strike CrossXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cross Xyz Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Benkei Guard TestFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Test Fusion GladiatorBeastFort-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gladiator Beast Fort GladiatorBeastGreatFortress-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gladiator Beast Great Fortress PerformapalPendulumArtandClean-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pendulum Art and Clean PerformapalGuardDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Guard Dance MachineAngelAbsoluteRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | Machine Angel Absolute Ritual AncientGearFortress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Fortress AncientGearCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Catapult FusionDestruction-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Destruction AncientGearWorkshop-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Workshop SuperPolymerization-JP-Anime-AV.png | Super Polymerization ThePhantomKnightsofDoubleBadge-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Double Badge RankUpMagicBurialofThePhantomKnights-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Burial of The Phantom Knights ThePhantomKnightsofAroundBurn-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Around Burn ParasiteDischarge-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Discharge ParasitePlant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Plant SingleDistraction-JP-Anime-AV.png | Single Distraction DoubleParasiticRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Parasitic Rebirth ParasiticManeuver-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasitic Maneuver AncientGearInspection-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Inspection OddEyesAccel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Accel ThePhantomKnightsofPossession-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Possession EnFlowers-JP-Anime-AV.png | En Flowers EnBirds-JP-Anime-AV.png | En Birds EnWinds-JP-Anime-AV.png | En Winds EnMoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | En Moon Speedraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedraw DarkContractwiththeMonopolySeal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal IllegalDarkContractwiththeWarGod-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illegal Dark Contract with the War God ReversalAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Reversal Attack RankUpMagicCipherShock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock DDragHammer-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Drag Hammer DarkContractwithSurplusSummons-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with Surplus Summons PureRay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pure Ray Predapruning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predator Graft MagiciansRightHand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magician's Right Hand MagiciansLeftHand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magician's Left Hand Clairvoyance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Clairvoyance SeedCannonSalvo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Seed Cannon Salvo IvyBindCastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ivy Bind Castle MagiciansEncore-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magician's Encore SuperiorPolymerization-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superior Polymerization FlowerofDestruction-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flower of Destruction FruitofDestruction-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fruit of Destruction CrushAction-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crush Action DSoulBurst-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Soul Burst OverlayBurstArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overlay Burst Armor RankUpMagicDevotionForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force RankUpMagicLimitoverForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force SupremeKingViolentSpirit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Violent Spirit BlackFeatherReverse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Reverse BlackFeatherIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Illusion AbyssScriptRiseoftheAbyssKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King AbyssScriptAbyssEntertainment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Abyss Entertainment SpiritCollapse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spirit Collapse AbyssScriptHeavenlyEvilSpirit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Heavenly Evil Spirit AbyssPerformance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Performance PendulumIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Illusion AncientGearMask-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Mask ChallengeStairs-JP-Anime-AV.png | Challenge Stairs HopeStairs-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hope Stairs RankUpMagicMagicalForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Magical Force Trap Cards BottomlessTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bottomless Trap Hole DimensionalPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dimensional Prison MirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Force SolemnJudgment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Solemn Judgment TorrentialTribute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Torrential Tribute BattleguardRage-EN-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Rage BattleguardHowling-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Howling LocalizedTornado-JP-Anime-AV.png | Localized Tornado BreakShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Shot JumpShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jump Shot BreakthroughSkill-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breakthrough Skill EmptyFishing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Empty Fishing PunchintheBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Punch-in-the-Box CommandPerformance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Command Performance IceRage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ice Rage PerformapalRevival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Revival FragmentFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fragment Fusion Meteorain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Meteorain GottomsEmergencyCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gottoms' Emergency Call DarkContractwiththeWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Witch ContractLaundering-JP-Anime-AV.png | Contract Laundering DDDHumanResources-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Human Resources OneTwoJump-JP-Anime-AV.png | One Two Jump FullThrottleSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Full Throttle Soul FoodCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Cemetery PerformapalCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Call CanningCuisine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canning Cuisine WallofDisruption-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wall of Disruption NotSoFast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Not So Fast! QuizActionSciencefor100-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Science for 100 QuizActionTriviafor300-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 300 QuizActionTriviafor500-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 500 QuizActionTriviafor1000-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 1000 QuizActionMathfor100-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 100 QuizActionMathfor200-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 200 QuizActionSciencefor300-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Science for 300 GiantTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Giant Trap Hole RaigekiBreak-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raigeki Break LastMinuteCancel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Last Minute Cancel QuizActionMathfor5000-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 5000 PerformapalRebornForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Reborn Force FinalQuestion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Final Question CardChute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Card Chute PerformapalCurtainCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Curtain Call Appropriate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Appropriate MaskofRestrict-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mask of Restrict BeckoningLight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beckoning Light MiraculousDescent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miraculous Descent LousyLuck-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lousy Luck BlackCatastrophe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Cat-astrophe Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Reverse Reuse RaidraptorReadiness-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Readiness DangerDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Danger Draw DoodlebookUhuhuh-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodlebook - Uh uh uh! InstantShutter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter - Instant AquaStoryUrashima-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aqua Story - Urashima MusicalMayhem-JP-Anime-AV.png | Musical Mayhem FusionCycle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Cycle BrilliantSpark-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brilliant Spark MelodiousIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Melodious Illusion BattleguardSorcery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Sorcery PerformapalPinchHelper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pinch Helper DizzyingWindsofYosenVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village Amnesia-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amnesia FluffalCrane-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Crane RaidraptorReturn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Return Adversity-EN-Anime-AV.png | Adversity RaptorsStorm-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Storm FrightfurDefender-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Defender RaptorsGust-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Gust DesignerFrightfur-JP-Anime-AV.png | Designer Frightfur PhantomKnightsFogBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Knights' Fog Blade BoobyTrapE-JP-Anime-AV.png | Booby Trap E PhantomKnightsSword-EN-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Knights' Sword SpeedTurn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speed Turn PhantomKnightsWing-EN-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Knights' Wing BeastborgMedaloftheShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Medal of the Shield BeastborgMedaloftheBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Medal of the Blade BeastborgMedalofHonor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Medal of Honor AbsorbingLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Absorbing Lamp TrickBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Trick Box LunalightDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Dance MetabolicStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Metabolic Storm UrgentTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Urgent Tuning BarrierNinjitsuArtofExtinguishment-EN-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Extinguishment BarrierNinjitsuArtofGatheringShadows-EN-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows FusionDispersal-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Dispersal MonsterPie-EN-Anime-AV.png | Monster Pie AncientGearReborn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reborn AncientGearSparkShot-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Spark Shot AncientGearBooster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Booster FrightfurMarch-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur March FusionFortress-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Fortress AncientGearReverseFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion DDDContractChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Contract Change DarkContractwithRenewal-EN-Anime-AV.jpg | Dark Contract with Renewal WingsofMisdirection-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wings of Misdirection DarkContractwithErrors-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with Errors DescendingLostStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Descending Lost Star DiceRollBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dice Roll Battle MagesFortress-EN-Anime-AV.png | Mage's Fortress PinchBreaker-EN-Anime-AV.png | Pinch Breaker NecroRaptor-EN-Anime-AV.png | Necro Raptor LightningQuick-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lightning Quick NegateAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Negate Attack FraudFreeze-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fraud Freeze FraudCheck-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fraud Check DarkMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Mirror Force PerformancePirouette-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Pirouette RejectReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Reject Reborn RevivalGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Revival Gift IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad Diceversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Diceversity DragonsBind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragon's Bind FollowWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Follow Wing RaidraptorTargetFlag-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Target Flag RaidraptorReactor-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Reactor RaidraptorChainLock-EN-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Chain Lock MelodiousRhythmChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Melodious Rhythm Change ThornGrowth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Growth BattlewaspNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battlewasp - Nest BeeFormation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Formation BladeShade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blade Shade RaidraptorReversal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Reversal FusionFrightWaltz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Fright Waltz LunalightReincarnationDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Reincarnation Dance Redycecle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Re-dyce-cle DicetadiumofFate-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Dice Stadium of Fate MiracleMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Mirror BlackwingFestival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Festival BlackFeatherCursedGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Cursed Guard BlackFeatherHope-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Hope FusionTrench-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Trench BarrierNinjitsuArtofTranscription-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Transfer BeastborgMedaloftheSteelChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain BeastborgMedaloftheCrimsonChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain EarthboundSpellSealer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Spell Sealer EarthboundBeginnings-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Beginnings RedCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Crystal RedSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Soul BlazingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blazing Mirror Force StormingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Storming Mirror Force RadiantMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Radiant Mirror Force QuakingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quaking Mirror Force SakuretsuArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sakuretsu Armor GravityBind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gravity Bind KingsSynchro-JP-Anime-AV.png | King's Synchro RedConnection-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Connection KingScarlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | King Scarlet OvertheRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over the Red DarkContractwiththeSwingingAbyss-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Swinging Abyss CipherShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Shield AbyssActorsVacancy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor's Vacancy CipherChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Chain DoubleSensorShip-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Sensor Ship DoubleCipher-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Cipher FusionReserve-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Reserve SmilePotion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smile Potion DFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | D-Fusion DDoomDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Doom Dance CipherBit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Bit CipherSpectrum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Spectrum OverlayBreastArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overlay Breast Armor UltimateFullBurst-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Full Burst Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Cipher Clone Magic FellowsGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fellow's Gift AmazonessSubstitution-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Substitution FairyRail-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Rail AmazonessAudienceRoom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Audience Room AmazonessSecretHotSpring-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Secret Hot Spring AmazonessCurseMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Curse Mirror RaidraptorSilentRoar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Silent Roar DemiseUrban-JP-Anime-AV.png | Demise Urban CounterattackEntermate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Counterattack Entermate DSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Soul MiracleSilkHat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Silk Hat EvilSealingFlash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Evil-Sealing Flash AcrobatTower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobat Tower CipherDeterrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Deterrent PerformapalBigSupport-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Big Support DeadmanPirates-JP-Anime-AV.png | Deadman Pirates ProtectorAdoration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Protector Adoration LostWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lost Wind RaidraptorEvasive-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Evasive BlackwingLastWill-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Blackwing - Last Will MedallionofGladiatorBeast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Medallion of Gladiator Beast PolliceVerso-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pollice Verso VirtusofGladiatorBeast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Virtus of Gladiator Beast GladiatorBeastMedusaShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Medusa Shield RedVanish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Vanish RedArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Armor GladiatorBeastAssaultFort-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gladiator Beast Assault Fort RedGazer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Gazer UnfinishedAncientGear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Unfinished Ancient Gear ThePhantomKnightsofLostVambrace-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace PowerParasite-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Parasite ThePhantomKnightsofWrongMagnetRing-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring ParasiteMagic-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Magic ParasiteGenerator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Parasite Generator DisswingFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dis-swing Fusion BindingSwordsofImpact-JP-Anime-AV.png | Binding Swords of Impact TwinBigShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twin Big Shield BurningSonic-JP-Anime-AV.png | Burning Sonic SpeedroidShurikenHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speedroid Shuriken Hurricane SplitGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Split Guard ExtraShaveReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Extra Shave Reborn DarkContractwiththeEternalDarkness-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness PhotoFrame-JP-Anime-AV.png | Photo Frame DarkSeedPlanter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Seed Planter PerformapalSkyRing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Sky Ring SkyIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sky Illusion PredatorGermination-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predator Germination StarlightForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Starlight Force DragonCreepingPlant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragon Creeping Plant Farewell-JP-Anime-AV.png | Farewell DHyperNova-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Hyper Nova FrightfurMadParade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Mad Parade RankUpGravity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up Gravity VisionSynchro-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vision Synchro SupremeKingDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Dance SupremeKingBrutality-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Brutality AbyssImpromptuPlayImprov-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Impromptu Play - Improv PerformanceDragonsShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Dragon's Shadow PerformapalSignal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Signal Carded people Marco-JP-Anime-AV.png | Marco Herk-JP-Anime-AV.png | Herk LIDTopTeamMember1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member LIDTopTeamMember2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member LIDTopTeamMember3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member DipperOrion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dipper O'rion Carl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Carl Ashley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ashley Bram-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bram UnknownYouthDivisionLancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Senior Division Lancer Halil-JP-Anime-AV.png | Halil Olga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Olga SunShadow-EN-Anime-AV.png | Sun Shadow ReedPepper-EN-Anime-AV.png | Reed Pepper Trout-JP-Anime-AV.png | Trout ResistanceMember1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member ResistanceMember2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member ResistanceMember3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member XyzDimensionFemale1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Female Xyz Dimension citizen XyzDimensionMale1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Male Xyz Dimension citizen XyzDimensionBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension baby XyzDimensionOldMan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Elderly Xyz Dimension male citizen RedDuelAcademySoldier1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier YellowDuelAcademySoldier1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier XyzDimensionMale2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Male Xyz Dimension citizen YellowDuelAcademySoldier2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier XyzDimensionChild1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild5-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild6-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionCitizens1-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 unnamed Xyz Dimension citizens XyzDimensionCitizens2-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 unnamed Xyz Dimension citizens DuelAcademyTraitor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy traitor YouShowDuelSchoolStudent1-JP-Anime-AV.png | You Show Duel School student 5YouShowDuelSchoolStudents-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 You Show Duel School students Bernie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bernie MoonShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Moon Shadow Ethan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ethan Emma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Emma Jacob-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jacob CrowHogan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crow Hogan AlexisRhodes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Alexis Rhodes TheDoktor-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Doktor YushoSakaki-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yusho Sakaki Other SupremeKingDragonZarc-JP-Anime-AV.png | Supreme King Dragon Zarc ARC-V